Expansions
by 9r7g5h
Summary: Yes, she was crazy. And yes, she had kidnapped Jeanette and had almost gotten them all killed. But she was still the ying to his yang, and he couldn't have loved her more.


**AN: **My second (and most likely last) Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I don't know who does, but it's not me.

* * *

If someone had told Dave two years ago that, mere weeks before he was about to send his six furry children off to college, he would be getting married to the woman of his dreams, he would have looked at Alvin and laughed, for it had been almost inconceivable that any woman would put up with the smallest members of his family.

But then, amazingly, in one of those weird twist of fate that had brought him and the Chipmunks together in the first place, he found her.

On that strange little island, he found Zoe.

Admittedly, their relationship had started out a bit strained at first, what with Zoe kidnapping Jeanette and almost getting them all killed by the volcano just for some gold. However, once she and Jean made up while on the boat, the tension that had built between all of them had quickly dissipated, leaving a calm sense of relief that they had all managed to survive. Even the prospect of having to spend days on end at sea with Ian had been welcomed, for even the old animosity between the two grown men had faded to just a general dislike through their shared experience. With the Chipmunks and the Chipettes working their way through their large collection of songs, the time had passed quickly, leaving nothing more then a slight concern about the seaworthiness of their craft to concern him.

Amazingly, it was during this time that Dave found himself starting to fall in love.

Of course, if he had realized it at the time, he would have quickly worked to squash the feeling before it could evolve into something real, the pessimistic side of him firmly believing that nothing good could come of a relationship between the adopted father of six rodents and a woman who had spent years talking to no one other then a bunch of balls. As it were, he had been so unused to any feelings other than fatherly affection that, by the time he realized just how deep of a grave he had dug for himself, several months after they had made it back to the mainland, there was only one course of action that had been left to him.

In a very uncharacteristic lapse of judgement, Dave, the next time he and the now famous archaeologist were in the same town together, had asked Zoe out.

From there, things just fell into place. Through multiple forms of social media and occasional meetings in person, Dave had quickly found that the woman of his dreams was actually nothing like he had ever imagined her. Even after the spider's venom had worn off, Zoe had still been his complete opposite, a risk taker that had immediately hit it off with Alvin and most of the others through her zany schemes to roller blade into the pool and bungy jump from the roof of Ian's newly bought mansion. At times, it had seemed as if he had seven children instead of six, six small, furry ones that made him want to rip out his hair and scream and one very human, very female child that he wanted to do nothing other then kiss into submission. And yet, those few moments when she was an adult, when he could just see the chipmunks running around with a non-furry younger sibling under her careful gaze, could hear them calling her 'Mom' instead of 'Ms. Zoe' or just 'Zo,' all the antics she pulled and chaos that had happened because of her was forgotten and forgiven, another speck of proof that he had finally fallen, and fallen hard.

It had been in one of these moments, covered in whipped cream and feathers from a failed experiment that also coated the others and the kitchen, the seven of them standing before him, laughing hysterically at the expression on his face, that Dave once more made a horrendous lapse in judgement and asked her to marry him.

In the months that had followed, a thousand times he had jumped back and forth between his conflicting emotions, one minute eagerly waiting for the wedding to arrive, the next wondering how long it would take for them to track him down if he left now. In a moment of true maturity, Dave was more then aware of the fact that he wasn't at all ready to get married, that there was still so much left to do as a single man in his early thirties. Mid-thirties at the most, but still. In fact, it had taken quite a few pep talks from the chipmunks, mostly Simon and Eleanor, one focusing on logic, the other, tugging at his heart, that had gotten him to this day, to the very moment that he was currently sweating over in a black tux in front of an old fashioned altar that the very sight of made him want to start running and never stop.

With Ian, a good and close friend now that he was no longer trying to stuff his children into cages, standing on his right and the Chipmunks and Chipettes standing in various positions throughout the rest of the bridal party, Dave forced himself to breath as the Bridal March started up and Zoe began to walk down the aisle.

As his soon-to-be-wife and adopted mother of his rodent children approached, Dave couldn't help but send a silent look of thanks towards the kids, beyond glad that they had been there to help him reach this moment.

For looking to Zoe's shinning eyes, her beaming smile warming his heart as she approached, it was then that David Seville, truly the luckiest man in the world, all doubts banished from his mind, knew that this was where he was meant to be.

If anyone had asked, they would have been told that the wedding was beyond perfect, and not once did Dave have to scream Alvin's name.


End file.
